El más buscado de Japón
by Ryuu-Sannin
Summary: Aficionado de los autos desde pequeño, Naruto buscará convertirse en el mejor corredor de Japón, superando a los más fuertes y temibles rivales de la Black List, ¿Podrá obtener la gloria de convertirse en el número 1 y el más buscado de Japón?, eso es algo que sólo el descubrirá en esta nueva aventura... Crossover de Naruto y Need for Speed Most Wanted...
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos hoy les traigo este prólogo de lo que será una historia cargada de adrenalina, no se preocupen como ya les dije mis dos historias las subiré en Diciembre, así que comencemos.

Renuncia de Derechos: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y Need For Speed a Electrónics Arts.

Prólogo: El comienzo de todo

Esta historia comienza en la ciudad más poblada del mundo, Tokio la capital de Japón, o como muchos conocen a este país: La Tierra del Sol Naciente, podemos observar que en la avenida principal se encontraban 2 autos de lujo, al ser pasadas las 10 de la noche, el tránsito había disminuido considerablemente, perfecto para lo que se llevaría acabo dentro de algunos minutos sobre las calles de la hermosa ciudad.

Al lado derecho de la carretera se encontraba un hermoso Audi R8 color blanco con algunas franjas en color negro a todo lo largo del vehículo, y en el lado izquierdo estaba un Maserati Gran Turismo color azul oscuro con dibujos de llamas triviales en color rojo.

Muchas personas estaban a la espera de lo que sería la primer carrera ilegal del dueño del Audi, un chico de 22 años llamado Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, piel bronceada y 3 curiosas marcas en sus mejillas, además de contar con un cuerpo tonificado que lo hacía del buen ver por parte de la población femenina.

Hoy era el día en que se mediría contra el rival número 15 de la "Black List" como se le llamaba a este grupo de corredores que dominaban las calles de las ciudades de las 3 principales regiones de Japón, siendo estas Hokkaido, Tohoku y Kanto.

Naruto estaba emocionado ya que desde pequeño su padre Minato, que fue el mejor corredor que haya tenido la Scudería Ferrari de la Formula 1, le enseñó todo acerca de los autos, desde los más veloces y sencillos hasta los más resistentes y lujosos, sí la vida de padre e hijo eran los motores, pero todo cambio hace 4 años cuando Minato en el Gran Prix de Roma perdió la vida, al chocar con su fórmula contra la pared de concreto a una velocidad de 320km/h después de que su carro derrapara en la última vuelta.

Desde ese momento su madre Kushina, le prohibió que se acercara a los autos deportivos ya que no quería que su hijo tuviera la misma mala suerte que su padre, Naruto mantuvo la promesa por 3 años y medio, pero su amor y dedicación por los motores le hizo romper esa promesa que le había hecho a su madre.

Y es por eso que hoy se encontraba listo para poder enfrentar al miembro más nuevo de la Black List e intentar destronarlo de ese título y así poder seguir sumando puntos y alcanzar la cima, ya había derrotado a muchos otros competidores durante esos 6 meses, y estaba seguro de poder derrotar a Sasuke Uchiha, que daba la casualidad que era su rival desde la infancia.

El Uchiha era un chico de la misma edad de Naruto, de cabello azabache y ojos tan negros como la noche, de piel pálida y a palabras de Naruto un emo consumado, aunque el Uchiha lo negara, el era el hijo del jefe de la policía de transito de todo Japón, Uchiha Fugaku, era bien conocido por todos que era un corrupto ya que siempre movía bien sus piezas para que el Uchiha menor nunca fuera atrapado mientras conducía en las carreras ilegales, por eso era que ya estaba en la Black List, ya que su anterior oponente fue capturado por los hombres de Fugaku y por eso Sasuke estaba en el puesto número 15.

"Bien Dobe ya debes de conocer las reglas de la Black List ¿Cierto?" preguntó el dueño del Maserati "Claro Teme, el que pierda debe entregar el auto y una cantidad de dinero" explicó el rubio "Bien veo que no eres tan idiota, pero recuerda sí tú pierdes debes hacer de nuevo las pruebas para tener otra oportunidad de enfrentarte a la Black List" dijo Sasuke recibiendo un asentimiento del ojiazul "Sí ya lo sé, empecemos de una vez esto" respondió el rubio.

Mientras esto sucedía entre los corredores, nadie notó a excepción de una persona que estaba algo alejada de la multitud, fue que un sujeto de cabello blanco y ojos violetas estaba debajo del Audi saboteandolo, para que el rubio perdiera, este chico era Suigetsu Hozuki uno de los cómplices de Sasuke.

"(Al parecer al Uchiha le gusta jugar de una manera muy poco deportiva, tendré que mantenerlo vigilado y también al rubio necesitará ayuda de hoy en adelante)" pensó la chica viendo de reojo al Namikaze que le estaba dando la mano al Uchiha para cerrar el trato.

Los 2 participantes se subieron a sus respectivos autos y una chica de cabellera rosada y ojos verdes se paró en medio de los vehículos con una pañoleta negra con blanco asemejando una bandera "Bueno esta carrera será un Sprint, comenzara aquí y terminara cerca del estadio de Tokio" dijo la chica de nombre Sakura que era la novia de Sasuke.

Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza y encendieron los autos, esta carrera sería el principio de algo realmente bueno para Naruto, ya que lo recordarían como una leyenda.

Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos... JA NE...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 1 Nuevos aliados

Naruto caminaba despacio a la salida de la estación de policía donde había estado por el último mes, si no fue nada bonito estar en la cárcel y todo porque Sasuke fue tan sucio de descomponerle el carro en esa carrera, perdió el carro y estuvo 1 mes en la cárcel por investigaciones hacia su persona, por suerte no lo pudieron inculpar ya que no tenía el carro en sus manos en el momento de la detención.

Salía despacio cuando vio un Mazda RX-8 de color rojo brillante con el dibujo de un gato azul de 2 colas aen las puertas y capó del vehículo, y ahí estaba ella, afuera del auto con una blusa de tirantes blanca y unos shorts en azul con unas botas terminando el conjunto de ropa, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y veía a Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Hola Naruto-kun" saludó la rubia de ojos oscuros "Hola Yugito-chan" saludó de igual forma dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica que sólo sonrió ante el gesto "Ven vamos comer algo debes tener hambre" dijo Yugito montandose al auto junto a Naruto.

Llegaron después de 20 minutos a un McDonald y pidieron una hamburguesa con un refresco gaseoso para acompañar, "Entonces que has averiguado" dijo Naruto iniciando la conversación "Sólo se que Sasuke es el nuevo líder de la Black List, con tu auto y ayuda de sus secuaces y también de su padre subió hasta la cima e integró a nuevos en la lista" dijo la rubia causando que Naruto gruñera de rabia.

"Ese maldito Teme me las pagará" dijo Naruto mientras comía la hamburguesa "Debes tener cuidado, ahora toda la policia corrupta lo protege al igual que su padre" dijo Yugito con molestia "No te preocupes además tenemos a alguien de nuestro lado que nos ayudará en todo" dijo el rubio confundiendo a Yugito "¿A quien te refieres?" preguntó con curiosidad la rubia.

"A él" dijo Naruto señalando la ventana, la rubia vio hacia afuera y vio como un Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport de color negro con 2 franjas naranjas a los lados y una en el capó se aproximaba a gran velocidad al local de comida rápida, cuando llegó se estacionó a la par de buga de Yugito, salió del auto y con calma entró hasta llegar a donde estaban la pareja de rubios.

Vestía de camisa blanca y jeans azules con una tennis Adidas, de cabello negro hasta sus mejillas y unas ojeras levemente marcadas, "Hola" saludó tomando asiento a la par de Naruto "Yugito-chan te presento a Itachi Uchiha, hijo de Fugaku y hermano mayor de Sasuke" presentó el rubio a su amigo dejando impresionanada a Yugito.

"Es un placer me llamo Itachi" dijo el serio Uchiha "El gusto es mío y mi nombre es Yugito" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa "¿Entonces que nos tienes Itachi?" preguntó el rubio "Tengo los modelos de los autos y los nuevos integrantes de la lista" dijo Itachi entrenándole un papel que Naruto tomó y leyó.

1-Sasuke Uchiha/Audi R8.

2-Kakashi Hatake/BMW M3 GTR.

3-Konan/Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren

4-Gaara no Sabaku/Aston Martin One-77.

5-Killer Bee/Lamborghini Murciélago.

6-Mei Terumi/Pagani Zonda Cinque.

7-Nagato Uzumaki/Ford Mustang GT 500.

8-Neji Hyuga/Nissan Skyline.

9-Temari no Sabaku/Ruf 3400K.

10-Orochimaru/Dodge Viper SRT 10.

11-Suigetsu Hozuki/Porsche Cayman S.

12-Tayuya/Volkswagen Golf GTI.

13-Zabuza Momochi/Ferrari 599 GTO.

14-Konohamaru Sarutobi/Mitsubishi Eclipse.

15-Tenten/Lexus IS 300.

Fue lo que leyó Naruto dejando impresionada a Yugito por los competidores y sobre todo los autos que cada uno tenían, eran carros con una carrocería de peligro, "Necesito un auto rápido" dijo Naruto guardando el papel en su bolsillo "Además de un equipo de mecánica" dijo el pelinegro "Además de un Garage lo suficientemente grande" dijo la rubia pensando en posibles lugares.

"De eso ya me encargué" dijo Naruto llamando la atención de sus acompañantes "Mientras estuve en prisión recibí la visita de algunas personas que están gustosas de ayudarnos" dijo de nuevo el rubio "¿Y quiens son esas personas Naruto?" preguntó Itachi con curiosidad "Somos nosotros" dijo alguien detrás de Itachi.

La rubia y el pelinegro enfocaron su vista en el sujeto que habló y sus bocas se secaron al ver a 9 personas muy conocidas frente a ellos "Yugito-chan, Itachi, déjenme presentarles al mejor equipo de mecánica de todo Japón, ellos son el Noveno Círculo de la Muerte como se les conoce alrededor de todo el mundo" dijo Naruto con orgullo.

El grupo estaba conformado por 3 mujeres de unos 25 años, 3 chicos de la misma edad de Naruto, 2 hombres de unos 30 años y el que habló aparentaba ser un hombre de unos 50 años.

"Chicos les presento a Itachi Uchiha un buen amigo y a Yugito Nii la chica que me ha estado ayudando estos últimos meses" dijo el rubio mientras estos hacían una leve reverencia "Debemos irnos Naruto-kun ya luego nos presentas con ellos" dijo una de las chicas "Es cierto, ya la bodega está lista ahí hablaremos más a gusto" dijo el hombre de mayor edad "Está bien vamos" dijo Naruto saliendo del local junto a los otros.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento Naruto se subió junto a Yugito en su buga y los otros lo imitaron, recorrieron la ciudad y más de uno se paraba para ver los lujosos autos en fila india pasar, media hora después llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad donde había una bodega en el centro de un gran llano cerrado por malla y alambre de navaja para evitar que alguien se metiera.

Yugito y Naruto fueron los primeros en entrar seguidos de Itachi y los otros, apagaron los autos y Naruto, Yugito e Itachi salieron d los vehículos "Ahora si chicos déjenme presentarles a los integrantes de este famoso grupo" dijo Naruto con una voz calmada recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los dos.

"Primero les presento al jefe de la banda y mi padrino, Jiraiya" dijo Naruto mientras la puerta del Roll Royce Phantom de color verde oscuro se abría y de el salía el hombre de cabello blanco con una sonrisa "Un gusto" dijo alzando la mano en forma de saludo.

"Ahora tenemos a la experta en electrónica, ella es Shizune" del Pontiac Solstice blanco salió una pelinegra de ojos oscuros y bonita figura "Hola" fue el saludo que dio.

"Seguimos con el mejor vendedor de piezas de todo Japón, Shino Aburame es su nombre" la puerta del Bentley Hunaudieres gris con una Mantis en su capó se abrió y de el salió un pelioscuro de lentes y una gabardina que le cubría la mitad de la cara, sólo alzó la mano en señal de saludo.

"Ahora tenemos a la sensual chica de la velocidad, ella es Anko Mitarashi" del De Tomaso Guará azul salió una pelimorada de ojos avellana y un físico impresionante "El placer es suyo" dijo la chica.

"Ahora está el genio del grupo, Shikamaru Nara" del Saleen S7 Turbo color rojo bajo un castaño de peinado de piña y una expresión aburrida "Problemático" fue lo dijo en un susurro.

"Tenemos al mejor vendedor de autos, el te consigue cualquier auto que le pidas, es Ibiki Morino" Ibiki bajó del Cadillac Cien, era un tipo de rostro marcado con una pañoleta en la cabeza "Que onda" dijo el hombre.

"La chica experta en automotores, ella es Kurenai Yuhi" la puerta del Koenigsegg CCX amarillo opaco se abrió dejando ver a una pelinegra de cabello ondulado y ojos rojos "Hola que tal" fue el saludo que dio.

"Ahora el encargado de administrar los pedidos y asegurarse que todo este bien Asuma Sarutobi" Asuma bajó de su Lotus Exige S de color naranja con un lobo pintado en los lados "Un gusto conocerlos" dijo el hombre de barba y cabello oscuro.

"Y el último y no menos importante, es el que le da los mejores diseños a los autos además de ser un médico excelente, es Kabuto Yakushi" y finalmente del Acura SNK salió un peligris de lentes "Me da gusto conocerlos" dijo el chico.

Ya con las presentaciones hechas se dedicaron a hablar sobre los detalles de lo que sería un nuevo reto para Naruto, ya que como mecánicos tendría difícil la situación de llevar al rubio hasta la cima de la Black List, tendrían que investigar más a fondo los miembros y sus bugas.

"Sólo falta mi auto" dijo Naruto con tranquilidad "Ya me encargué de eso ahijado" dijo Jiraiya quitando una lona dejando ver el nuevo auto "Feliz cumpleaños Naruto".


	3. Chapter 3

# Cap 2 En marcha #  
Hola chicas y chicos de Fanfiction, como verán hoy les traigo la actualización de este fic a pesar de que di una lista de como iba a subir los caps, pero ocurrió un accidente y el documento donde tenía el Cap de ANBU se me borró y no tenía copia de seguridad, así que lo perdí T.T, entonces abra un pequeño cambio y el ANBU será la última historia en actualizar, así ya explicado pasemos al Cap de hoy y nos vemos en las notas finales, pero primero los reviews.

jbadilladavila: Gracias por tu review.

CCSakuraforever: Que bueno que te gustara y si Sasuke es un tramposo, no es el Camaro pero creo que te gustará el nuevo buga.

TsukihimePrincess: Hola Tsuki-chan, tienes razón son autos de lujo que más de uno quisiera tener, y si Yugito e Itachi serán de vital importancia en esta historia y el auto creo que será de tu agrado.

Shinryutei: Creo que más de uno quedó ansioso por saber más jeje y no desesperes aquí está el Cap junto al nuevo auto del rubio.

Victor018: Hola hermano aquí tienes el Cap disfrútalo.

Gjr20900: Aquí tienes disfruta la lectura y gracias por tu review.

Zafir09: Que bueno que te gustara el Cap, Itachi será bueno al igual que Kabuto jeje, Hinata si saldrá al igual que Tsunade pero no daré detalles y Kushina es obvio que estará a favor de Naruto luego de darle una golpiza por haber roto la promesa que le hizo jejeje.

diego muoz agama: Gracias por tus buenos deseos y que te gusten tanto mis historias jeje, no será harem ya que sólo Yugito será la pareja del rubio, disfruta el Cap.

jhanter1999: Disfruta el Cap aquí lo tienes jeje.

Renuncia de Derechos: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y Need for Speed Most Wanted a Electronics Arts.

Cap 2 En marcha

"Feliz cumpleaños Naruto" dijeron todos a coro sorprendiendo a Naruto mientras dejaban caer la lona que ocultaba el nuevo auto del rubio, era de color plateado con un zorro de 9 colas dibujado en las puertas del auto, en el capó estaba un símbolo trivial en forma de una espiral con un vértice en uno de sus lados [Como el de Konoha] y en su parte trasera llevaba un sticker que decía Black List, el logo era interesante ya que era como un pentágono negro pero invertido con la forma de un felino plateado dando un salto, se trataba del Jaguar Fuore XF-10, el tercer auto más lujoso, rápido y caro del mundo siendo solo superado por el Audi RSQ y el Lamborghini Embolado.

Yugito e Itachi veían el buga con los ojos bien abiertos y con expresión de estupefacción total, y no era para menos ya que veían el auto de cientos de miles de euros frente a ellos, Naruto también estaba sorprendido pero en menor cantidad, lo que si hizo fue darle un abrazo de agradecimiento al grupo de mecánica por ese estupendo regalo, ahora si estaba seguro de poder patearle el trasero a los miembros de la Black List.

"Gracias chicos este es el mejor auto que me han regalado" dijo Naruto dándole un beso a las chicas y la mano a los hombres, aunque claro con Anko esta le quitó la mejilla y se lo dio en la boca para rabia de la rubia que sólo entrecerró los ojos al ver a la pelimorada guiñandole un ojo al sonrojado rubio.

"Siempre haciendo cosas indebidas Anko" le reprochó su amiga ojiroja "Vamos Kurenai-chan sólo me divierto con Naruto-kun, no lo voy a violar" dijo la ojiavellana en forma aburrida aunque luego vio al rubio y un extraño tinte se reflejó en sus ojos dándole un escalofrío al rubio "(Yo no estaría tan seguro)" pensó Naruto riendo de forma nerviosa.

Pero de un momento a otro una pequeña criatura se asomó su cabeza por uno de los costados del auto siendo notado por la rubia del Mazda que lo miró fijamente antes de "KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" gritar asustando a los chicos "¿Qué te pasa Yugito-chan?" preguntó el rubio acercándose a la rubia que sólo señaló a la pequeña criatura que alzó sus orejas en forma de alerta.

"¿Eso es un zorro?" preguntó Itachi totalmente confundido "Ahh es Kurama mi mascota" dijo el rubio restandole importancia pero luego algo en su cabeza hizo click "KURAMA" grito Naruto en shock al ver al zorrito acercarse moviendo sutilmente su cola "Pero si Kurama está aquí eso significa que..." y se puso pálido al ver una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo bajar del vehículo nuevo con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Yugito e Itachi estaban como un oso polar en África, totalmente desorientados al ver la expresión de terror del rubio al ver a esa mujer acercándose a donde estaba él, y vieron a Shizune buscando una respuesta, la morena al ver sus rostros los sacó de la duda "Es Kushina-sama la madre de Naruto-kun" dijo la pelioscura resolviendo la duda de los chicos que se sorprendieron y sólo tuvieron un pensamiento "(Pobre Naruto/Naruto-kun)".

Por su parte Naruto estaba con unas ganas tremendas de irse en su Jaguar y nunca más regresar pero sabía que era imposible, su madre lo encontraría y le daría una paliza por romper su promesa "(Realmente estoy muerto)" fue el pensamiento al ver a su madre pararse frente a él con una sonrisa.

"Hola Naru-chan" dijo la pelirroja mientras sonreía "Ho-hola Okasan jejeje" dijo sonriendo de forma nerviosa "Feliz cumpleaños hijo" le dijo abrazando a un nervioso Naruto "Gracias Okasan te agradezco" dijo Naruto devolviendo el abrazo sacando algunas sonrisas.

"Hijo" le dijo su madre terminando el abrazo "Si Kaasan" dijo Naruto viendo los ojos violeta de su madre "Espero hayas hecho el testamento y también descendencia" dijo Kushina cambiando de su sonrisa dulce a una psicópata haciendo que las mujeres se asustaran y los hombres rezaran por ese pobre diablo que hasta ese día se la había prestado Dios.

"Está bien Kaasan lo merezco" dijo Naruto en un suspiro "Menos mal que lo reconoces porque te voy a despellejar vivo" dijo Kushina tronandose los nudillos "Espera Kaasan, no lo hagas NOOOOOOOOOO" fue el grito de agonía que salió de la boca de Naruto al ser doblado de esa forma que ni siquiera un maestro de yoga podría hacer.

Los demás sólo presenciaron la escena con una mueca de terror al ver al rubio siendo doblado como papel para origami, incluso el zorrito de nombre Kurama se tapó los ojos con sus patas para no ver esa sesión de yoga exclusiva, aunque luego todos hicieron una nota mental "(Nunca hacer enojar a Kushina)" incluso el siempre serio Itachi y el rudo Ibiki lo pensaron.

Media hora después podemos ver a todos bebiendo algún trago o cerveza mientras la música resonaba por todo el lugar gracias a las bocinas que tenía instaladas el auto de Kabuto en la cajuela. Jiraiya conversaba con Kushina ya que tenían 4 años de no hablar, los miembros de mecánica charlaban entre ellos con Itachi para conocerse mejor mientras disfrutaban de una rica carne a la parrilla, incluso Kurama se divertía correteando un balón de plástico, en cambio Naruto estaba en una silla todo maltrecho luego de la "sesión de yoga" que tuvo con su madre, tenía moretones en diversas partes del cuerpo y una mejilla hinchada, estaba siendo curado por una preocupada Yugito que le pasaba alcohol con una gaza por una pequeña herida sufrida en su ceja derecha.

"Quien diría que tu madre es tan agresiva" murmuró la rubia curando la herida "Auch esta vez si se pasó" gimio el rubio con dolor "Y eso que se detuvo porque Jiraiya-san la apartó" dijo con una gota en su cabeza la ojioscura "Nunca debió aprender boxeo en el colegio" murmuró el rubio con lástima en su voz "¿Es boxeadora?" preguntó totalmente en shock "Sólo lo hacia por pasatiempo aunque nunca se pierde las peleas los jueves" dijo el rubio sintiéndose un poco mejor "Sólo pasatiempo y te dejó así, menos mal no es profesional jejeje" dijo divertida Yugito causandole terror al rubio.

Kushina veía con simpatía a la rubia que le ayudaba a su hijo, a kilómetros se notaba que había atracción mutua y realmente le gustaba esa chica aunque sólo la hubiera conocido por casi una hora, a paso lento se dirigió hacia la pareja de rubios que conversaban amenamente alejados un poco del ruido "Ya te sientes mejor" le preguntó Kushina a su hijo "Un poco esta vez si te pasaste" dijo Naruto fingiendo dolor en su voz "Lo tienes merecido por haber roto tu promesa" dijo algo enfadada "Lo siento Kaasan pero sabes que me fascinan los autos, Tousan me enseñó desde pequeño y es algo que amo" dijo Naruto viendo los ojos de su madre que sólo suspiro "Es sólo que no quiero que nada te pase como a tu padre" dijo dándole otro abrazo "Lo sé Kaasan y agradezco mucho, demasiado que trates de protegerme, pero ya no soy un niño ya tengo 23 años y el ser corredor de autos es mi sueño" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa contagiando a su madre "Tenías que salir igual a mi de cabeza dura" respondió la pelirroja terminando el abrazo "Así somos los Uzumaki" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Y bien no me presentarás a tu novia" dijo Kushina en tono burlón al ver el sonrojo en los rubios "Kaasan Yugito-chan no es mi novia... aún" dijo y susurró eso último aunque la rubia si lo oyó y se sonrojó más "Mucho gusto Kushina-sama mi nombre es Yugito Nii" dijo haciendo una reverencia "El gusto es mío Yugito-san, se ve que eres una chica muy hermosa y educada" dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja "Muchas gracias por pensar eso de mí" dijo la rubia aún con el sonrojo.

"¿Oye Kaasan como te diste cuenta de esta fiesta?" preguntó el rubio con curiosidad "Eso es fácil, salí hacer unas compras y me topé con Jiraiya que salía de una tienda con algunos bocadillos, lo saludé y me dijo sobre esto así que heme aquí" explicó la Uzumaki "Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo..." y sin que Naruto se lo esperara le soltó un golpazo en la cabeza creandole otro chichon "Auch y eso ¿Por qué fue?" preguntó sobandose la zona afectada "Por pasar un mes en la cárcel" respondió Kushina con una sonrisa "Ahora deberás esforzarte para patearle el trasero a Sasuke" dijo la pelirroja causando impresión en el rubio "Kaasan tu..." dijo el rubio sorprendido "Es como dice el dicho Sochi, si no puedes contra ellos, uneteles" dijo la ojivioleta recibiendo un abrazo por parte del rubio "Gracias Kaasan, muchas gracias por apoyarme" dijo Naruto con felicidad.

Yugito veía la escena y sólo sonrió al ver a su suegra... que diga la madre de su amigo apoyandolo, muchas veces Naruto le contó que su madre de seguro se sentiría muy decepcionada, triste y ofendida si se llegaba a enterar de lo que el hacia, pero ella le dijo que no tenía de que preocuparse, si en algún momento se llegaba a enterar tal vez se enojara un poco pero lo apoyaría en todo y realmente no se equivocó, ahora Naruto contaba con el apoyo de su madre, su amigo Uchiha, el Noveno Círculo de la Muerte y ella misma que se prometió nunca dejarlo abandonado.

"Naruto ven es hora de cortar el pastel" le llamó Ibiki a su amigo que sonrió "Ya voy, vamos Kaasan, Yugito-chan" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa "Hai" respondieron las mujeres tomando un brazo cada una, cuando llegaron a la mesa Naruto pudo apreciar que el pastel tenía forma de un auto "Que originales" murmuró Naruto con una gota en su cabeza.

"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI,  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI,  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO,  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI" cantaron a coro los chicos y chicas, cuando terminaron el rubio cerró sus ojos y pidió un deseo antes de soplar las velas causando que los presentes aplaudieran.

"Gracias chicos de verdad" dijo Naruto en agradecimiento "No hay de que Naruto, eres uno en un millón y no podría pedir un mejor amigo" dijo Shino estrechando su mano "Eres un rubio problemático pero me divierto cuando estoy contigo" le dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa, en cambio el zorrito sólo se rozó contra su pierna "No me podría olvidar de ti Kurama, tú fuiste el ultimo regalo de mi padre" dijo Naruto acariciando la cabeza del pequeño mamífero.

"Es hora de irme Naruto-kun, te mantendré informado de lo que haga mi Oto-sama y Ototo-baka" dijo Itachi recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos "Está bien Itachi y gracias por todo" dijo Naruto estrechando su mano "No hay de que Naruto-kun, fue un gusto volverla a ver Kushina-sama" dijo el pelinegro montandose en su Bugatti "Dale mis saludos a Mikoto-chan" dijo la pelirroja recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza del pelinegro antes de encender el motor del buga e irse a toda velocidad.

"¿Cuál será el plan Naruto?" preguntó Jiraiya con seriedad obteniendo la atención de todos "Lo primero será estrenar esta belleza" dijo Naruto pasando la mano por el Jaguar "Después buscaremos al primer miembro de la Black List y haremos sus retos para ganar la oportunidad de correr contra ella" explicó Naruto con tranquilidad "¿Ella?" preguntó la ojiroja con curiosidad.

"Si aquí está la nueva lista de corredores" dijo Naruto entregando el papel que Itachi le dio en la mañana "Esto es un reto de verdad" dijo Asuma con el seño fruncido al ver el nombre de su sobrino en la lista "Los que pueden causar problemas son el Pagani Zonda, el Mercedes, el Dodge Viper, el Lamborghini y obviamente el Audi entre otros" dijo Kabuto con seriedad "Vas a necesitar un equipo que te ayude en las carreras" dijo Shikamaru con el rostro serio "Ya tengo a una ¿Cierto Yugito-chan?" dijo y preguntó con una sonrisa el Uzumaki a su amiga rubia "Claro Naruto-kun puedes contar conmigo" dijo con una sonrisa la Nii "Ya tienes a una te faltan 2" dijo el peliblanco hombre.

"Mmmmm no te preocupes padrino ya se a quienes pedirles ayuda sólo tengo que hacer un par de llamadas" dijo Naruto en forma tranquila "Es cierto hace tiempo que no hablan Naru-chan estoy segura que te ayudarán con gusto" dijo Kushina sabiendo a quienes se refería el rubio.

"Pues entonces nos reuniremos aquí en una semana para ver que han averiguado todos" dijo Ibiki recibiendo un Hai por parte de todos "Es hora de regresar a casa Naru-chan" dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa maternal "Está bien Kaasan" dijo el rubio sólo para notar a su amiga rubia algo apartada del resto "¿Pasa algo Naru-chan?" preguntó la pelirroja algo preocupada por el repentino cambio en la expresión del rubio "Dame un momento Kaasan" pidió Naruto alejándose del grupo para llegar a donde estaba Yugito.

"Es muy notorio cierto" dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa hacia Kushina "Si sólo espero que todo salga bien entre ellos" dijo la pelirroja en un suspiro "Ya verás que todo sale bien" dijo el peliblanco manteniendo la sonrisa "Eso espero Jiraiya, eso espero" dijo al ver a su hijo hablando con la rubia.

Segundos atrás con la pareja...

Naruto se acercó a la Nii que parecía algo distraída y pérdida en sus pensamientos "¿Que te pasa Yugito-chan?" cuestionó el rubio sobresaltando a la chica "Ehh, no nada Naruto-kun" dijo volteando el rostro para que Naruto no la viera "No me engañas Yugito-chan, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y se muy bien cuando algo te pasa" dijo Naruto tomando la barbilla de la rubia obligándole a que lo viera "Lo q-que pasa es que n-no tengo a d-donde ir" dijo conteniendo las lágrimas "¿Cómo que no tienes a donde ir? ¿Y el departamento que alquilabas?" preguntó el rubio con confusión "El s-señor Saotome m-me dijo que lo d-desocupara, yo l-le pregunté el p-por qué pero no me d-dio explicaciones" dijo Yugito hipando mientras lágrimas bajaban de sus mejillas, aunque luego se sonrojó al sentir los fuertes brazos de Naruto rodeandola en un reconfortante abrazo "No llores Yugito-chan, no me gusta ver a las chicas lindas llorar" dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda "Gra-gracias Naruto-kun" dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa "Si gustas te puedes quedar en nuestra casa, tiene varias habitaciones y Kaasan estará feliz de tener con quien hablar" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

"No puedo aceptar Naruto-kun" dijo Yugito con pesar "Vamos Yugito-chan acepta, déjame devolverte todo lo que has hecho por mi" dijo el ojiazul con esperanzas "¿Sucede algo Sochi?" preguntó la pelirroja acercándose "Verás Kaasan..." y Naruto le contó todo a su madre que estaba que echaba humo por el trato de ese hombre.

"Por mi no hay problema en que te quedes con nosotros el tiempo que ocupes" dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa "Gracias Kushina-sama" dijo la ojioscura con un poco de nervios ya que no le gustaría llevarle la contraria a esa mujer que dejó en un estado deplorable a su hijo, "Bien ahora si podemos irnos" dijo Kushina con una sonrisa "Claro Kaasan vamos a casa" dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta y escribía algunas cosas para luego arrancar la hoja y dársela a Ibiki "Ya sabes que hacer" dijo el rubio consiguiendo que Ibiki sonriera de una forma un poco oscura "No te preocupes Naruto, te daré buenos resultados" dijo el hombre de la pañoleta "Eso espero, si quieres lleva a Anko-chan estoy seguro que se divertirá mucho" dijo Naruto recibí un asentimiento del hombre de negro.

"Nos vemos en una semana" dijo Naruto montandose en su nuevo buga junto a su madre y Kurama saliendo del almacen y atrás de ellos iba Yugito en su Mazda, "¿Qué te dio Naruto-kun Ibiki?" preguntó Anko con curiosidad "Esto, hay otro trabajo jeje" dijo el Morino entrgandole el papel a su compañera "Ohhh, jejeje nos divertiremos mucho" dijo dibujando una sonrisa algo sádica "No se porque, pero no quiero preguntar ese nuevo trabajo" dijo algo asustada la morena de nombre Shizune "Opino lo mismo" dijo Kurenai en el mismo estado.

"Bueno chicos ya saben que hacer, recolecten toda la información posible y nos vemos el domingo en este lugar" dijo Jiraiya subiendo a su Roll Royce "Hai" dijeron los integrantes del equipo subiendo a sus respectivos autos y yéndose del lugar dejando todo asegurado por aquello de algún ladrón, "(No te preocupes Minato, tu hijo estará a salvo mientras yo viva)" pensó el peliblanco con una sonrisa recordando a su estudiante de mecánica y amigo.

Volviendo con nuestro corredor favorito este junto a su madre y su amiga estaban por llegar a su hogar, la casa estaba algo alejada de la ciudad ya que siempre a la familia le gustó vivir en zona rural, Yugito quedó con la boca abierta al ver el portón de 6 metros con el símbolo de los Uzumaki y Namikaze abrirse, la casa no era precisamente una casa, era una maldita mansión de 4 pisos del largo y ancho de 2 cuadras, de color blanca con el techo rojo hecho de tejas, tenía una gran terraza y patio inmenso con una fuente y un lago con cisnes en el, además de arbustos con forma de animales, el terreno estaba rodeado de un muro gris con verjas blancas de 7 metros de alto, por lo que pudo ver también tenían una caballeriza ya que vio a varios peones con algunos Pura Sangre, Andaluces, Pinto Americano, Cuartos de Milla y Árabes.

Yugito estaba por sufrir un ataque al ver lo increíblemente ricos que era la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, al llegar a la entrada principal de la casa un mayordomo le abrió la puerta del vehículo a Kushina y la saludó educadamente.

"Buenas tardes Kushina-sama" dijo el mayordomo de cabellos grises y ojos negros algo avanzado de edad "Hola Shiro, llama a Tomoyo para que te ayude a llevar la maleta de nuestra nueva invitada" dijo Kushina con una amable sonrisa "Enseguida Kushina-sama" dijo Shiro sacando un radio de transistores "Tomoyo por favor ven a la entrada principal, cambio" dijo el hombre "Enseguida voy Shiro-san, cambio" dijo la voz de una chica al otro lado de la radio.

"Gusto verte de nuevo Shiro" dijo Naruto saliendo del vehículo con una sonrisa "Oh hola joven Naruto, hace mucho no nos visita" dijo el viejo hombre con una sonrisa "Si tienes razón jeje" dijo mientras avanzaba al Mazda y abría la puerta del conductor y le ofrecía la mano a Yugito que gustosa aceptó el gesto y salió del buga "Bienvenida a mi hogar Yugito-chan" dijo el rubio a Yugito que agradeció el gesto.

"Shiro te presento a Yugito-chan una amiga" dijo Naruto acercándose a donde estaban su madre y mayordomo con Yugito tomada de la mano "Es un gusto conocerla señorita Yugito, mi nombre es Shiro Tamashi y estoy a su servicio" dijo cortésmente el hombre inclinandose respetuosamente "Mucho gusto Shiro-san" respondió la rubia haciendo una leve reverencia.

La puerta de roble de la casa se abrió y de ella salió una chica vestida de maid, cabello castaño y ojos grises, "Buenas tardes Kushina-sama, joven Naruto, señorita" dijo la chica educadamente "Hola Tomoyo, por favor ayuda a Shiro con el equipaje de Yugito" dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa "Enseguida Kushina-sama" dijeron ambos al unísono "Las maletas están en la cajuela" dijo la rubia apretando un botón de su manojo de llaves haciendo que la puerta de la cajuela se abriera.

Shiro sacó del auto 2 maletas pequeñas y 2 grandes dejándose el estas últimas y dándole las pequeñas a la chica, "Llevalas al tercer piso junto a la habitación de Naruto" ordenó Kushina "Hai Kushina-sama" dijeron ambos empleados entrando en la mansión seguidos de los otros 3 que fueron a descansar de ese largo día.

El nuevo día comenzaba en la Tierra del Sol Naciente, Yugito despertó con una sonrisa, vaya que había dormido bien en esa suave y gran cama, al ser las 7 de la mañana se levantó y fue a tomar un baño, que sorpresa se llevó el día anterior cuando Tomoyo le mostró su habitación, era 3 veces el tamaño del departamento que antes ocupaba, y el baño era inmenso con un pequeño jacuzzi, tina, ducha y un espejo de 2 metros junto a un lavamanos, y una estantería con un botiquín, shampoos, acondicionadores, jabones, esponjas, toallas e incluso una bata, así que tomó un relajante baño de burbujas.

Media hora después salió vistiendo unos jeans azules, unos botines y una blusa blanca de botones con pequeñas rayas verticales celestes, se vistió al estilo vaquero ya que Naruto la noche anterior le dijo que hoy la llevaría a conocer la finca y que fuera con ropa cómoda, y que más cómodo que andar de esa forma.

Cuando salió del cuarto se encontró con Tomoyo que la iba a llamar para avisarle que ya el desayuno estaba servido, así la castaña dirigió a la rubia al comedor donde ya Kushina y Naruto la esperaban, la pelirroja llevaba un conjunto de ropa formal de vestir de color negra con la blusa blanca y Naruto tenía puesto unos vaqueros negros, botas de cuero en color café oscuro, una camiseta de tirantes blanca dejando así sus musculosos brazos a la vista, en el respaldar de la silla estaba una camisa de botones color celeste pálido con cuadros en color verde claro y un sombrero color negro colgaba de la silla.

"Buenos días" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa ingresando al comedor para 16 personas "Buenísimo días Yugito" dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa "Buen día Yugito-chan" dijo Naruto levantándose de su silla, le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia y le ofreció la silla que estaba a la par de la suya, Yugito agradeció y se sentó, Naruto empujó levemente la silla hacia adelante para que quedara bien sentada, así después de hacerlo el se sentó en su silla y se dispusieron a desayunar, en la mesa había cereal, jugo de naranja, café, leche, azúcar, huevos con tocino, hotcakes, frutas y algunos panes con relleno ya fuera de jalea de fresa o piña, dulce de leche o leche condensada.

"Dime Yugito ¿Dormiste bien?" preguntó la Uzumaki degustando unos hotcakes con miel "Demasiado diría yo" dijo la rubia comiendo cereal con pedacitos de fresa "Que bueno jeje, Sochi debo ir a la agencia ya que tú abuela me llamó para un asunto, así que tal vez me demore todo el día, ya sabes que a tu abuela le encanta hablar" dijo con una risilla la pelirroja "Estás bien Kaasan, dale mis saludos y dile que espero verla pronto, yo llevaré a Yugito-chan a dar una vuelta por la finca" dijo el rubio mientras comía unos huevos con tocino acompañado de un café negro bien cargado.

Así el trío terminó de desayunar en un cómodo silencio, así una vez terminado el desayuno Kushina se despidió de los rubios y salió rumbo a la oficina, en la entrada la esperaba su chofer con la Humner blanca que había comprado hacía ya 6 meses, Yugito quedó con la boca abierta al ver el monstruo de auto que tenía Kushina y se preguntaba que otra joyita tenían guardada.

"Por si te lo preguntas, mi Otosan además de ser corredor de la Scuderia Ferrari, también era el mayor inversionista en la compañía de motos Yamaha de Japón, al morir sus inversiones las tomó mi abuela paterna Tsunade Senju, Kaasan le pidió que fuera ella la encargada de administrar todo y aceptó con gusto" dijo el Namikaze dejando en blanco a Yugito, con razón tenían dinero hasta para botar, sí la compañía Yamaha es una de las empresas más grandes del mundo y su familia era quien mayor inversión tenían en ella, eso explicaba muchas cosas.

"Y-ya veo" dijo la rubia todavía en shock "Ven vamos por los caballos, ya Toru debe tenerlos listos" dijo Naruto tomando la mano de Yugito y llevándola a la parte trasera de la casa donde estaban las cuadras de los equinos, al llegar la recuperada Yugito pudo apreciar a dos hermosos equinos Pintos, uno era negro con algunas manchas en su lomo y patas con un lucero en su frente, el otro era blanco con el lomo y patas delanteras cafés, ya estaban listos con su silla de monta, el freno en su boca y las riendas en su cuello.

"Hola Toru ¿Ya están listos?" preguntó el rubio al hombre de unos 40 años, cabello negro y ojos cafés "Buen día joven Naruto, señorita, ya están preparados para montar" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa "Son hermosos" dijo la rubia viendo los caballos "Ven Yugito-chan te los voy a presentar" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa "Este de aquí es Tornado mi caballo más fiel" dijo Naruto acariciando la frente del animal negro con blanco "Y ella es la dulce y mansa Lluvia" dijo viendo a la yegua blanca con café siendo acariciada por la Nii "Es preciosa" dijo viendo los ojos bicolor de la yegua siendo uno celeste y el otro verde.

Naruto ayudó a la rubia a subir a la yegua mientras el se subió en Tornado, así ambos empezaron la cabalgata por la finca Namikaze-Uzumaki o como se le conocía mejor "Rancho Konoha".

Yugito simplemente estaba impresionada por lo que veían sus ojos durante el recorrido, Naruto la llevó por los campos y pudo ver ganado que Naruto le dijo eran de raza Angus, Simbra e Indubrasil, luego la llevó a la lecheria donde estaban las crías de las vacas, luego la llevó a que conociera las ovejas y cabras, después la llevó a los campos de Manzanos y Viñedos, la llevó a conocer el lago que había cerca donde el agua era cristalina y pura, al final del recorrido la llevó a ver el atardecer en un pequeño mirador que había en una loma, además había una cabaña cerca junto a un refrigerador donde podrían comer algún bocadillo.

Ahora los rubios veían abrazados el atardecer en la lejanía, Naruto estaba feliz de haber pasado ese día tan genial junto a Yugito y esperaba volviera a repetirse, por su parte Yugito miraba con emoción ocaso y un sonrojo al sentir los brazos de Naruto en su cintura, no quería que ese momento terminara pero sabía que inevitablemente ocurriría tarde o temprano.

"Te divertiste Yugito-chan" dijo el rubio colocando su barbilla en el hombro derecho de la chica que sintió que se derretiría por el contacto "Si me encantó mucho Naruto-kun" dijo la rubia en un suspiro "Ven es hora de regresar" dijo el rubio separándose pero las manos de la rubia sobre las suyas se lo impidieron "Espera Naruto-kun" dijo la rubia dándose la vuelta para encarar al rubio "¿Qué pasa Yugito-chan?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad "(Vamos Yugito hazlo de una buena vez no seas cobarde)" se decía mentalmente la rubia "¿Yugito..." y las palabras de Naruto se perdieron al sentir los labios de la rubia contra los suyos dulces como la vainilla.

El rubio duro unos segundos en responder el beso pero no porque no le haya gustado, sino que lo tomó por sorpresa ese hecho, luego de parpadear un par de veces para caer de nuevo al mundo real, tomó por ella cintura a la sonrojada chica y la acercó más a él mientras el beso se intensificaba aún más, la rubia pasó sus manos por el cuello del rubio profundizando el beso aún más, la lengua de Naruto pidió permiso para entrar y la rubia abrió los labios permitiéndole el acceso, el baile candencioso inicio en la boca de la chica que rápidamente fue domada por la experta lengua del rubio.

Pero la cosa siguió su curso y no sólo bastó ese beso, luego de separarse y tomar aire siguió otro y otro y otro, mientras la camisa de Naruto salía volando de su cuerpo, Naruto alzó a Yugito de los muslos y la rubia rodeo la cintura con sus pies mientras besaba el cuello de su amado.

Con pasos torpes Naruto llegó a la cabaña y cerró la puerta con su talón, la llevó hasta una pequeña cama que había y la recosto mientras le quitaba los botines y el mismo se quitaba las botas, luego de hacerlo Naruto volvió a la boca de la rubia que tenía levemente hinchados los labios de tantos besos, fue bajando por su cuello hasta la clavícula dejando un rastro de besos tras de si "¿Estás segura de esto?" preguntó el rubio "Si hazlo déjame ser tuya y sólo tuya" dijo la Nii dándole otro beso al rubio que con sus ágiles manos despojó a Yugito de su blusa dejándola sólo con un sosten blanco con encaje.

El rubio siguió su recorrido de besos bajando por su clavícula hasta el pecho y la base de sus senos, con cariño dio pequeños besos por los 2 pechos por encima de la tela, al llegar al final siguió su descenso bajando por su vientre hasta llegar al pantalón que lo quitó con destreza dejando a Yugito sólo en interiores y respirando de forma agitada mientras daba pequeños gemidos.

La Nii se paró de la cama besando nuevamente al rubio sacando la camiseta y desabrochando su pantalón dejándolo sólo en unos boxer negros con 2 rayas blancas a los lados, "Te amo Naruto-kun" dijo Yugito besando de nuevo al rubio "Yo también te amo Yugito-chan" dijo Naruto acariciando el cabello de la rubia.

Esa noche en esa cabaña lo único que se oyeron fueron gemidos de placer, palabras de amor, promesas de un futuro, en fin tantas cosas que una pareja se podría decir mientras se demuestran el amor de una forma física, sin mentiras ni engaños.

Esa cabaña sería el nido de amor de 2 personas que se aman y no temen demostrarlo, ese día nacía un amor que duraría una eternidad y ese tiempo no sería suficiente para ellos.

Bueno amigos cap terminado, ya vimos un poco como se desarrolla la historia, Naruto es asquerosamente rico y ya vimos los acontecimientos entre los rubios, estoy seguro que los trollee con eso ya que esperaban algo más intenso eh no me engañan jejeje, con esto me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente cap... ¿Les gustó el auto de Naruto?... Dejen reviews... JA NE... 


End file.
